Pets
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: The Gundam pilots are done with fighting. There hasn't been any wars or bloodshed for years. Quatre and Duo decide that Heero needs a Pet, a genetically engineered child with animal DNA. Heero chooses a rare, unfamiliar Pet, a wolf DNA fused boy...
1. Chapter 1

.Heero resisted the desire to roll his eyes as he followed the rather seedy looking Pet shop attendant. The man was chattering about the high class Pets he looked after, stopping in front of a cage, he said, "This one is a Cat Pet."

Inside the cage sat a small boy with orange hair, poking through his hair were a pair of cat ears and a long cat's tail flicking back and forth, Heero shook his head, "I don't want a _cat._ I want a canine." His voice was dark with barely restrained anger, "Now."

"Y-yes, sir! I'm so sorry, sir!" The attendant led Heero into a room with a large cage in the middle, "This is our finest… He just came from the Lab."

Inside was a young boy, only a couple of years younger than Heero himself was. His hair was black and white, with black and white wolf ears poking through the dual-colored locks. His eyes were glowing emerald green with a slight hint of gold, showing that he was indeed a Pet. There was also a long, shaggy black and white tail wrapped around his lap. Heero studied him, intrigued, "…What is he?"

"Wolf. New breed of Pet. I've heard that there has been one shipped to random stores…. I don't know how many there are." said the attendant.

Heero frowned, studying the boy, whom seemed to be studying him as well, "Hmm… What is the intelligence level?"

"Oh, almost human intelligence, but the wolf submission to whom they consider their 'alpha' is super-imposed over it. All you have to do is prove your dominance over it."

Heero kneeled down, studying the boy, "Well now, aren't you a beautiful creature…?"

The boy made a soft whining sound, as his glowing green eyes met Heero's cobalt ones, his ears twitched curiously, he moved slightly until he was almost touching the cage bars, clearly trying to sniff at Heero.

Heero watched him curiously, now greatly intrigued by the boy, "I'll take him."


	2. Chapter 2

BakurasLoyalServant: ^_^ OKAY! This is the next chappie... this story's coming a bit slower than others... since it's a fresh idea.

Heero: *twitch* I don't like this one.....

BakurasLoyalServant: Simmer down. Well! ENJOY!

* * *

"What?! Sir, this one is still a prototype!" The attendant said frantically, "I don't know for sure if it's harmless!"

Heero glared at the man, "I said I'll take him.

The attendant winced and said softly, "Fine…. Let me go get the shop owner…"

Heero sighed and nodded, the attendant rushed out, leaving Heero to watch the wolf Pet. The Pet was staring at Heero in utmost curiosity; his green gold eyes glittering. Heero kneeled down, studying him, "Beautiful……"

The Pet's ears twitched slightly and he slowly slinked forward, stopping just before he touched the edges of the cage, a soft whining sound escaped him, Heero smirked slightly at this, just as the shop owner came in, "Mr.…?"  
"Yuy." Heero said shortly, his eyes narrowing as the Pet whimpered and scooted back, his eyes wide with fear.

"Well, Mr. Yuy… I'm afraid that this Pet is _not_ for sale." The shop owner walked forward, scowling.

"Why not?" Heero asked icily.

"Because, we have no idea as to it's sociability with humans." The owner snapped, "Perhaps a Labrador?"

"I want this." Heero said sharply, his voice icy, "My friend, Quatre Winner, is more than willing to pay for him."

"……M-Mr. Winner…? Of course! You can have Mr. Winner pay immediately?"

"Yes." Heero said, nodding, "I want this Pet now."

The shop owner nodded rigorously, looking pleased, "Of course, sir. It has a collar on it already; all you need is the leash…" He held a silvery colored leash out to Heero.

Heero took it, glancing at the Wolf Pet… the half animal seemed petrified as its green eyes followed the leash, Heero kneeled down and started to speak quietly, "Come on… I'll get you out of here, wolf…."

The pet whimpered and slowly slinked towards Heero, up close, it's green eyes had brilliant gold flecks in them, Heero clicked the leash onto the wolf's collar, making the child whimper slightly, and Heero said coolly, "Come…"

Heero started to walk up the stairs to pay for his pet, leading the wolf pet along behind him, the shop owner followed, looking excited at the prospect of receiving a large sum of money.

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: Welp, that's done! ^_^ Please review!!! It means a lot when I get a review!!!

Heero:………………..No………..Don't review it.

BakurasLoyalServant: Heero! Shush, or I'll get Maxie to shut you up.

Heero: *rolls his eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Heero had gotten the wolf Pet, whom he'd named Max, to his home… which just happened to be the same house that his fellow Gundam pilots lived in. The house, well, wasn't really a house… more or less it was a mansion. Max trailed after Heero, his green eyes wide with curiosity and a slight tint of fear, the leash connecting his collar to Heero's hand was swaying slightly, no taut at all.

Once inside, Heero glanced at Max then he looked around, frowning, "Duo? Quatre?"

A blond boy, with aquamarine eyes walked into the foyer, looking pleased, "You got one!"

"You threatened to kill me, Quatre… I didn't have much of a choice…" Heero replied, "Where's Maxwell?"

Quatre shrugged, "Not sure… he vanished on me. I know where Wufei is."

"Of course you do…and that infernal pet of yours?"

"What? Did he do something again?" Quatre asked.

"…No… I just…Quatre, that thing is too much like _the pilot_ Trowa!" Heero hissed sharply, Max stiffened behind him.

"….I…. I know Heero, but there's nothing we can do about it… So! What is his name?" Quatre asked curiously, smiling at the boy.

"His name is Max…" Heero said calmly, "and he's a bit… shy…"

Quatre nodded, smiling, "Well, let him off the leash, Heero, so he can explore a bit."

Heero nodded, looking amused, "Of course…" He clicked the leash off, making the wolf boy jump slightly, Heero motioned for him to go on, "Go on. Look around a bit. I'm not going to hurt you, nor is Quatre… Neither is Duo."

Max stared at Heero, his ears flat on his head, and a nervous look on his face, whining.

"Look around, Max. I'll come get you when I'm done." Heero said, glancing at Quatre.

Quatre smiled, "I've got an idea…" He walked out of the room, calling, "TROWA! Come here!"

Heero scowled at this, he _really_ didn't like Quatre's pet…. Seconds later, the thin brunette that was Quatre's Pet walked into the room; Trowa had brown hair, with a pair of wolf ears poking through it, that swept over one emerald eye, he was thin and tall, with an acrobat's grace, balanced by a shaggy tail, and he had a black leather collar around his neck.

Heero sighed and said softly to Max, "Trowa will show you where you're allowed to go… I'll be back with Quatre later…" He walked away, leaving Max behind.

Max slowly nodded, looking uneasily at the thin Pet.

Once Heero had disappeared, Trowa glanced at Max, his brown ears twitching, "So… You're Max, right?"

Max's eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped him, "…!"

"Yeah, I talk… Jeez… Apparently it's not a normal thing to do that…" Trowa growled, annoyed, "Come on, Puppy boy. I'll show you around."

Max blinked staring at him, his ears pinned back, "….Not….good…."

"What's not good?" Trowa asked, looking at him, puzzled.

Max whimpered softly, staring at him imploringly, "…Word…"

"Talking…?" Trowa's ears twitched in confusion, "Oh… You weren't allowed to talk…Well, my Master won't say anything, nor will Master Heero."

Max looked puzzled, and then whined, "…?"

"Master Heero will expect you to talk." Trowa said, "Come on. I'll show you some of the rooms we're allowed in."

Max nodded slowly and followed Trowa, trying to keep up with the longer legged Pet.

In the kitchen, Quatre sat down at the table, shaking slightly, "We still haven't found anything pertaining to Trowa's disappearance…"

Heero nodded, sitting down beside him, "We'll find him…."

Quatre looked at him, tears in his eyes, "I hope so Heero…I hope so…"

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: ^____________________^

Duo: WTF?! Did you have to do that?! That was random and why wasn't I in there?!

BakurasLoyalServant: Because, Duo… You make your grand appearance next chapter.

Duo: *grumbles darkly* And you claim I'm your favorite character….

BakurasLoyalServant: *cheerfully* what was that, Shinigami?

Duo: o.o; N-nothing! I didn't say _anything!_ *scrambles back*

BakurasLoyalServant: Good. Now, be a good muse and tell the readers.

Duo: *sighs* Okay! Well, please Review so she can't torture us anymore!!! Thankies! *skips out*

BakurasLoyalServant: you heard the man! Review please! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Quatre looked up as Trowa, his Pet, walked in with Max behind him, "Trowa? Are you done?"

"Yes, Sir." Trowa nodded and sat silently beside him, his brown ears twitching.

Quatre smiled at him and patted his head, "thank you."

Trowa looked pleased and smiled, moving his head so that Quatre was petting his ears.

Quatre smiled at him, "What did you show him?"

"His room, my room, your room, and Master Heero's room." Trowa said.

Quatre nodded, "Alright…"

Max sat obediently beside Heero, whining.

Heero sighed and started to pet the younger boy's ears, "Its okay Max… What's wrong?"

Max whimpered and nuzzled Heero's leg, shaking. Heero looked confused.

Trowa blinked at him, snorted at Max and said to Heero, "He's afraid we'll be hurt…"

"For what?" Quatre asked, frowning.

Max's eyes widened and his shook his head frantically at Trowa, looking horrified.

Trowa rolled his eyes and bowed his head to Quatre, "He's afraid of talking… he can, I've heard him… but he thinks that you or Master Heero would harm him if he did around you."

Heero looked surprised and sighed, "Max."

Max jumped slightly and looked up at him, whimpering.

"I am not going to hurt you…. Not willingly and definitely not because you talked, alright…?" Heero said, looking at the boy.

Max slowly nodded, looking uneasy, "…Master…sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Heero said, staring at him, "Now, calm down."

Max nodded, whimpering softly, "Okay… Master…? Why does Max have a room…?"

"What do you mean?" Heero looked puzzled, frowning.

Max stared at him, looking upset, "Max has a room…why?"

"Because I want you to be comfortable." Heero said, "I want you to be happy here."

"Max is happy… Max is with good Master." Max said, giving Heero a shy smile.

Heero blinked and sighed, "God…"

Quatre watched Heero, smiling, "Heero?"

"I don't like being called Master…"

Max's eyes widened, "Oh…"

"No, Max. It's fine… I'd just rather you called me 'Heero'." Heero said, trying to prevent a coming panic attack.

Max blinked at him, "….But…"

"I know I'm your master, but I don't like it…" Heero said… not really telling him why… since the reason circulated around the appearance of Quatre's Pet…

Max nodded slowly, looking slightly confused; he smiled and rubbed his head against Heero's leg.

Heero sighed as the wolf boy snuggled against his leg, allowing his own fingers to thread through the boy's hair, "Alright… Quatre? The last time 03 was seen?"

"With Catherine and the circus. But they were attacked and 03 went missing during it." Quatre said shakily, "I… I couldn't find anything else."

Heero nodded, looking worried, "Damn…"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a cheerful, long braided brunette walked in, "HELLO PEOPLE!" Max gave a startled yelp and cowered beside Heero.

"Duo, shut up." Heero snapped, keeping a firm, calming hand on Max's head, "My Pet's a bit jumpy."

Duo blinked and looked at the now terrified Pet, "Whoops… Sorry…"

Max whimpered and hid his face into Heero's leg, shaking.

Heero sighed and tried to calm Max down, while giving Duo a murderous glare.

Duo grinned at the glare and shrugged, "Sorry. Anyway! You got a pet! About damn time, Hee-chan."

"Duo…Shut up." Heero said coolly, "I only got one because Quatre threatened me."

"Still… You got one! I thought you would go into hiding instead." Duo replied, grinning.

Heero snorted, still petting Max's head, "I would've had to leave earth altogether _and_ practically create my own colony to escape Quatre."

Duo snickered and sat down, "True… Sooo! What's his name?"

"Max... I've named him Max." Heero said, "And you'll be nice to him."

"I will! Jeez, you act like I'll pick on him…" Duo said, throwing his hands in the air.

"You will you retard." Heero growled, glaring at him, "Now, get out of here, and go annoy Wufei."

Quatre smiled at Duo, "And do it in the sound proof room."

Duo blinked, puzzled, "Why?"

"Because, Duo, Max has to adjust to the house still." Quatre said, "And you and Wufei trying to kill each other isn't the best way to start out."

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: ^________________^

Duo: About time! Jeezus, woman, you decided to wait until CHAPTER FOUR to put your FAVORITE pilot in?!

BakurasLoyalServant: I couldn't find a good place for you…so…yeah.

Duo:………….=_=; Psycho….

BakurasLoyalServant: DO IT!

Duo: OKAY!! Please Review!! It makes her happy and makes her be nice to me!


	5. Chapter 5

BakurasLoyalServant: Well! We get to see the story from Max's eyes for a bit…XD

Duo: OMG… the little guy is SO weird.

BakurasLoyalServant: I'm gonna laugh when he kicks your ass later… WELL! Enjoy!

* * *

Max laid on the bed his Master had given him… he was still in shock from being actually _bought_… His Master was a strange man… he wouldn't hit him…. Wouldn't hurt him if he broke the rules… And Trowa, he was a weird pet; very different from what Max knew… Trowa actually talked. He wasn't afraid of being punished or anything like that… why? Was Trowa's Master really that kind? And…that weird Duo person….he was scary…too loud for Max to be near. He was a strange sort of person, with a long tail-like braid… Max would admit, he did like that braid…it was fun to smack it around, but not fun to hear the reaction. Master Heero though… he was very strange, one minute he was cold and separate, and the next he was warm and gentle… Why? He was so confusing. Max rolled onto his belly, staring at the pillow that his Master had given him.

"Max?" Master Heero's voice made Max sit up and turn around.

"Master?" Max looked at him, nervous; then remembered that he wasn't supposed to call him Master…Max gasped and began frantically apologizing for making a mistake.

Master Heero blinked at him, a small frown on his face, "Max."

Max fell silent; terror racing through him at the thought of punishment, Heero walked over and said softly, "Max, I'm not angry… If you'd rather call me Master, then go ahead…."

"B-but…" Max whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Max sorry…"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Heero sighed as Max started to get worked up, the Pet was easily upset and clearly easily confused…, "Max, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He walked over slowly, keeping his hands where Max could see them.

Max's emerald eyes widened and a soft whimper escaped him as Heero slowly came forward, Heero then kneeled down, saying quietly, "Max. I am not like that idiot man that you were forced to obey. My rules are very different from his."

Max shivered as Heero's hand started to pet his ears in a gentle, stroking motion. Heero studied the smaller creature calmly. He was thin, as though he'd been fed enough to keep him alive, but certainly not enough to keep him in excellent health…that would be easy to fix. He needed to move about, be able to play and have fun…also easy to remedy. Max's teeth were sharper than Trowa's, did that mean that Max was made differently than Trowa….? Why had the owner said that Max was a prototype when Quatre had gotten Trowa, who was also a wolf, two years ago? Heero sighed and looked up as Quatre walked cautiously in, "Heero? Is he okay?"

"I think so…" Heero said, glancing at Max, who'd fallen asleep, "Heh…Yeah, he is."

Quatre nodded, smiling, "Good… The poor thing… He must be very stressed because of these changes in his life."

"I think so too…. He was pretty upset because he thought I would hurt him for calling me Master…" Heero said softly, frowning.

Quatre looked surprised and alarmed, "What?! Why would a new Pet think that?! Pet's aren't supposed to be trained by anyone other than their owner!"

Heero frowned, "Apparently not… Max seemed terrified when I bought him too…"

Quatre scowled, annoyed, "Of course... Some Pet shop owners are known to pre-train Pets…. But to this degree…."

Heero looked up, worried, "Is it reversible?"

"Yes…difficult but possible." Quatre said, "It's awful the way he thinks that you'll hurt him… but he'll eventually get used to your form of punishments."

Heero nodded, watching his sleeping Pet, pleased that the damage afflicted by the shop owner was repairable.

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: ^____________________________________________________^

Duo: *scowling* SOOO I'm the weird one huh?!  
BakurasLoyalServant: Yep. Duo, you're the strangest one of the pilots that Max has met. Trowa doesn't count, since he doesn't remember ever being a pilot.

Duo: *blinks* Oh…yeah… Well, anyway!! PLEASE REVIEW, SHE'S GETTING INSPIRATION AN D MOTIVATION TO FINISH THIS WITH THEM!!

BakurasLoyalServant: And if anything's super confusing, lemme know! I will try to answer questions if it doesn't pertain to the story plot.


	6. Chapter 6

BakurasLoyalServant: Now we see into Trowa's puppyfied head….XD Talk about interesting.

Duo: *twitch* We have to see Trowa's thoughts?

BakurasLoyaslServant: Yup. Now, tell the nice readers.

Duo: *sighs* Fine. Well, This psycho chick would love it if you guys would review after this chapter. Thanks! She'll be nice to me!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trowa listened silently to his Master crying… for the third night this week… Quatre was in his bed, sobbing … Trowa's instincts kept telling him to go and soothe his master… but he couldn't. It would be breaking the rules the man in white had taught him before Quatre had bought him… the rules that were set to keep him alive.

Quatre was searching for someone, someone, according to Heero, was highly important to him. Trowa didn't know what the man's name was, but he knew that Quatre missed him greatly. Trowa slowly slinked over and whispered, "Master…?"

Quatre jumped slightly and looked at him, "Oh…Trowa…"

Trowa whined softly, looking worried, "Master…? Are you okay…?"

"Oh… Yeah, sorry for keeping you awake…" Quatre said softly, sniffling.

Trowa whimpered and said softly, "May I?"

Quatre smiled and nodded, "Come on, Trowa."

Trowa climbed into the bed and hugged Quatre gently, soothing him, "Everything will be fine, Master… You will find the friend you are searching for…"

Quatre smiled and yawned, "I know I will, Trowa. I have Heero, one of the best researchers out there helping me… and I have you there to support me." Quatre hugged him and fell asleep.

Trowa blinked and smiled at his Master, proceeding to curl up and fall asleep.

The next morning, Trowa awoke to Quatre going to take a shower. Trowa said, watching him worriedly, "…Master…?"

"I'm fine, Trowa. And thank you for comforting me." Quatre called, sounding happy.

Trowa smiled to himself, preening at Quatre's praise.

Quatre smiled and walked out of the bathroom, pulling a silk shirt on and a pair of khakis, "Come on, Trowa. Let's get some food."

Trowa nodded rigorously, smiling happily, "Yes sir!"

Quatre chuckled and walked off, leading his Pet down stairs; where Heero was feeding Max, "Is Max okay?"

"He's calmed completely now." Heero nodded, "He was awake before me."

"Really? That's odd…" Quatre said softly, "So, Max, are you feeling better?"

Max blinked at Quatre, his emerald eyes wide and slowly nodded, saying shyly, "Y-Yes, Sir."

Quatre smiled at Max, looking pleased, "Great. Trowa?"

Trowa looked up at him, his ears pointed in different directions, "Yes?"

"Could you help Max out today? Duo, Wufei, Heero and I have to go out town and buy some more food." Quatre smiled at him.

Trowa bowed his head, "Yes, sir."

"Thanks!" Quatre said, smiling happily.

Trowa nodded, smiling at him…

A few hours later, Max was lounging on one of the couches, his tail swinging back and forth a content expression on his face. Trowa walked over and sat down, staring at him, "So… you're finally talking?"

Max opened his eyes, yawning, "Why? Didn't do nothing to you."

Trowa snorted softly, "How do you know that? This is my home."

"….Mine too…" Max whispered softly, "Master bought me."

"Heero just bought you because my Master made him. He doesn't want you." Trowa said. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so defensive of the place he'd called home for two years… and he didn't really care.

Max's green eyes had widened in horror at Trowa's words, "W-what…? Master is so…so…kind…"

"Hmph. He's just waiting for the chance to kill you." Trowa said coldly, ignoring Max's whimper…and ignoring the fear of punishment wailing in the back of his mind.

Max's jade eyes were staring in horror at Trowa, part of him…the loyal part shrieking that his master wouldn't hurt him… another part, a part that was less loyal and trusting crying that Trowa was right.

Trowa watched the smaller Pet, a part of him that he didn't know existed pleased with the boy's reaction… this part of him was cruel and his Master would punish him for what he'd just done.

After a few hours of Trowa tormenting Max, Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wufei walked in. Heero walked in first, and, upon seeing Max hiding behind one of the couches, walked over, "Max?"

Max whimpered and latched onto him, crying, "I not like him!"

"Who, Max? What's wrong?" Heero asked, worried, "What happened?"

Max's face was streaked with tears, his small body shaking, "Trowa! I not like him! He mean…"

Heero frowned slightly and glanced at Quatre, "Quatre?"

"I don't know Heero… I'll see if Trowa did anything." Quatre walked out of the room, leaving Heero to calm Max down.

Max shuddered and curled into a ball, sobbing softly, "Sorry, Sir…Max is bad…"

"Max… You didn't do anything." Heero said, now concerned, "What happened? Did Trowa say something to you?"

"T-Trowa say that Master hurt Max… Master kill Max…" Max whispered, shaking.

Heero stiffened, "What?! QUATRE!"

Quatre walked in, looking livid, "I know what he told him. And it's absolutely terrible. Trowa, get in here. NOW."

Trowa walked in, looking uneasy, "…."

"Tell Heero what you told me." Quatre ordered, looking angry.

Trowa looked down and said softly, "I told Max that you didn't care about him and that you would kill him when you got bored with him."

Heero's eyes flashed with rage, but he visibly restrained his rage, "Quatre? He's your pet."

"I'll handle Trowa. You take care of Max… Come, Trowa." Quatre said sternly, leaving the room.

Trowa whimpered softly and followed him.

Once they were gone, Heero kneeled down to Max, saying softly, "Max? I will not hurt you… No matter what Trowa says."

Max stared at him, whining softly, "Promise…?"

"Yes. I promise. I will not hurt you unless I have no choice." Heero said, "Alright? Now, get up."

Max nodded and stood up, whimpering softly, "Master…? Max is sorry…"

"It's fine, Max. Come on, let's get you something to eat." Heero said, standing up.

Max slowly copied him and whispered, "Master….? Will Trowa be punished?"

"Yes." Heero said, nodding, "He had been told to take care of you, not upset you."

Max looked down at his feet, then glanced back up, "And Max, sir?"

"You did nothing wrong." Heero said, "Come… You need some food and you shouldn't have to hear Trowa's punishment."

Max nodded slowly, looking down, "Yes sir."

Just as the two entered the kitchen, Max's ears caught the faint sounds of yelps echoing from another room…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

BakurasLoyalServant: ^0^ OKAY!

Duo: Dude! What the hell was Quatre doing?!

BakurasLoyalServant: I can't tell you that! All I can say is that Trowa'll behave himself now.

Duo: *shudders* Quatre didn't ZERO on him…?  
BakurasLoyalServant: Nah, I'm not that mean.

Duo: Coulda fooled me… NOW! Please Review, as it makes her happy and all giggly, then she continues her tormenting us.


	7. Chapter 7

BakurasLoyalServant: ^0^ Today is a good day.

Duo: *glares at me* Psycho!!!!! You're insane!  
BakurasLoyalServant: I dunno what you're talking about…

Duo: Oh yes you do! *glare intensifies*

BakurasLoyalServant: Ehhh… OKAY! OKAY! I'm guilty! I was busy looking at random fanfics! I'm sorry!

Duo: OKAY! NOW GET TO WORK!

BakurasLoyalServant: OKAY! Jeez… Well, please enjoy this chapter!

Duo: BLS does not own Gundam Wing, she does own Max, though.

* * *

Max awoke the next day to Trowa walking into his room, furious, "T-Trowa…"

"Grrr…" Trowa glared at him and sat down, "I have to _apologize_ to you… So, I am sorry for what I told you."

Max stared at him, his green-gold eyes wide, "…..Why did you say that bad stuff to me?"

Trowa shrugged, his ears pulled back, "I don't know."

Max blinked, puzzled, "But… Um…"

Trowa glared at him again, and stood up, "You know what? You're an idiot."

Max looked hurt, then glared at him, saying, "You know what the men in white did to me! They did it to you too!"

Trowa froze, his eyes widening, "Shut it! If the white coats find out…" He turned to Max, alarmed.

Max looked shocked at himself, "I…I… I didn't mean to!! Trowa, I never had an owner… You have Master Quatre…"

Trowa nodded slowly, "……I….. I don't remember much from before my time in that _place…_ The only thing I remember is flames, and screams…"

Max frowned, looking worried, "Fire…?"

Trowa nodded, then his head snapped up, "Master Quatre?"

In the dining room, Quatre's voice was raised, high pitched and frightened. Trowa immediately leapt up and ran into the room, Max followed.

Duo was leaning against the counter looking worried. A Chinese boy, wearing white pants and a black shirt, sat at the table, beside Quatre.

Quatre looked up at the two Pets entered, "Max? Have you seen Heero?"

Max blinked, puzzled, "No… Master left to bed after I fell asleep… Didn't he…?"

Quatre looked worried, "Oh… Duo?"

"Nothing. His bed hasn't been touched… His boots are gone…"

Quatre's concern grew, "You're sure?"

Duo nodded, his braid swinging slightly, "Yeah…"

Quatre nodded slowly, frowning, "Trowa? Did you hear anything last night?"

Trowa shook his head, "No, Master… I didn't hear anything, except for Master Heero on his computer."

Quatre frowned, as the Chinese boy said, "Heero's laptop is still in the study, it wasn't locked down or anything. Quatre, when I looked at it, there was a page up about Pet Recalls."

"Pet Recall?" Duo asked, looking puzzled, "What the hell are you talking about, Wufei?"

Wufei glanced at him, "Apparently the labs that the Pets usually originate from occasionally go around and take back Pets that they feel aren't up to par… Supposedly…"

Quatre had gone white, "Supposedly they also take the _owners_ of those Pets as well…! Oh god!"

Duo looked alarmed, "What the fuck?! So, if this happened to Heero… Why didn't they get Max?"

Quatre shook his head, "I don't know, but we have to get Heero back! There's no telling what they'll do!"

Duo nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

Quatre looked at Trowa, "Trowa, I want you to take Max back to his room. Keep an eye on him."

Trowa nodded, "Yes, sir." He grabbed Max's arm and walked out.

Once he was gone, Quatre closed his eyes, "Wufei? Duo...? You don't think the same thing happened to _our_ Trowa, do you...?"

Duo winced, "I hope not... Cause, if it did... Then maybe Tro's been under our nose this whole time...."

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: BWAHAHAHA!!

Duo: JEEZ WOMAN! Why the hell?!

BLS: What? *grinning*

Duo: *glares at me* You psycho.

BLS: OKAY! I'm thinking of what pairings will be in this, if any at all. 3X4 definitely, but I'm still debating the others. I'd love some feedback on it! So, please vote in the poll on my profile or put your choice in a review! THANKS!!


	8. Chapter 8

BakurasLoyalServant: Well, here we go with chapter eight!!

Duo: Ummm….

BLS: What?

Duo: What's gonna happen to Hee-chan? If you get him hurt, Max'll be pissed.

BLS: Max'll be fine. He'll be, possibly, squeeing later.

Duo:………….0o0 Uh…. You didn't….

BLS: I dunno yet. OKAY!!! ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

Heero awoke in a _cage_, he methodically assessed and inventoried pains and other damages. Only grogginess from drugging. _'What the hell…? Where the hell am I?'_ He cautiously opened his eyes to look around, only to see a young Pet, with gold hair and purple eyes, watching him curiously.

Heero sat up, alarmed, startling the Pet. He was a year or two younger than Max, and had similar features, the tail and ears of a wolf. The Pet studied him and turned his head to another, the same age but with pink hair and purple eyes. The pink haired pet growled at Heero, obviously annoyed with the stare he was leveled with.

Heero looked around the room, noting the starch white walls, the multiple cages full of various pets. Another wolf pet lay in a different cage, whining in pain. _'A Pet facility? How the hell did I get here…?'_

A man in a white lab coat walked in, looking at the pets he passed, muttering about them. He looked at the pained Wolf and smiled, "Don't worry, little fellow. You'll be feeling better soon. Just like the twins did." He glanced at another cage, the contents of which Heero couldn't see. The scientist looked at the blond and pink haired boys, smiling, "And you two are moving? Good, good. You'll be ready for shipping soon." His eyes drifted to Heero, who stilled instantly, suddenly, inexplicably frightened, "Ah, yes. A Gundam Pilot… Excellent. I was hoping for the violet eyes, but I will make do with you."

Heero reached for his gun, only to be chilled by the nonexistence of it. The man's smile grew, "Ah, you're weapon. My colleagues had to remove your weapons. For the safety of our subjects. The Wolf Pets have such great curiousity. Rather like the _reject_ that you bought."

Heero's eyes narrowed at the jab, "Max is a reject?"

"Yes. Pets are supposed to be one solid color. Not a mix like he is. Then again, he was a strange baby. I'm sure that you've heard of the Recalls?"

Heero glared at him, "Yes…" He suddenly realized what the doctor was getting at, "NO!"

"Oh, I don' t think you understand, Mr. Yuy. You don't have a choice. Nor did your predecessor."

Heero stiffened at the implication, "You took Trowa." It wasn't a question.

"Oh yes, he was a fine specimen. His aptitude with animals and Pets made it easy to splice him with a Wolf. He was the only survivor of the first few tests… The Reject was the first of the _born_ Wolves. He wasn't meant to be sold. But I guess it is a good thing. We have a new test subject. You could be a New Breed!"

Heero glared as fiercely as he could, frantically hoping that this man could be frightened… but the man laughed, "You'll be a fine Pet. Yes… a fierce guardian pet. Perhaps a tiger or bear… Ahhh, getting scared are we?" He leered at Heero, smiling predatorily.

Heero mentally shivered, trying to keep calm, he would _not_ become a Pet. Not after what he saw Trowa become. Unfortunately, Heero didn't see a second scientist jab a sedative-filled syringe into his side… He was unconscious in seconds.

Dr. Rekan Khatharsis smiled as his new project fell into unconsciousness. He would make a perfect Pet… Now for the Reject.

* * *

Max was trying to stop the frightened tears from falling, his Master was gone because he was a Failure… He was a Freak, a Reject… Now his Master was paying for it. His master's friends were discussing rescue plans, the Braided One's voice getting more and more frantic, "We have to do _something!_ There's no telling where Heero is and what's happening to him! We have to save him…"

"Duo, I know this. But… We have no way to _find_ him." Quatre said, sounding frightened, "Oh please don't let this end up like 03…"

Wufei frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe we should look for the origin of Max? Perhaps the creators intended to Recall Max?"

Quatre glanced at Wufei, thoughtful, "Maybe…. Max!"

Max looked up and cautiously walked over, "Y-yes?"

"Do you want to save Heero?" Quatre asked, hoping frantically that Max's loyalty to Heero would outweigh his clear fear of Recall.

"…Yes… Master is good to Max…" Max said softly, his gold-flecked green eyes wide, "Max will help Master."

Quatre nodded, "Max… Will you take us to the Lab that you were made in?"

Max paled, his eyes wide, "What…? The Origin? B-but…" He trailed off at the pained look on Duo's face, "…Max will take you."

Trowa's head snapped up from where he was kneeling beside Quatre, "You can't!"

Max glared at him, "Max's Master needs him…. Max will save him."

Quatre smiled at Max, "Okay, thank you Max."

Max nodded slowly, looking down, shaking.

Duo stood up, saying softly, "I'm gonna go to bed. We'll get started tomorrow… Right…?"

Quatre nodded, "Yeah… We'll all need our rest. Come on, Trowa."

Trowa reluctantly followed Quatre out of the room, glancing at Max. Max didn't look up until Wufei said, "Go on to bed, Max. Get some rest."

Max nodded, glancing at him, "Yes, sir." He slowly walked into his room and curled up on the bed, a frightened whine escaping him.

* * *

Heero came to, being half blinded by a brilliant light. He was strapped to a gurney, IV's in his arms. A man's voice, out of his line of vision, caught his attention, "Accelerated healing. His genetics are a bit unclear, but he'll likely survive the first procedure. What mammal shall we splice?"

Heero tried to move his arms, his mind still fogged by the sedative, as darkness started to encroach on him, _'No….damnit….. can't….fall…asleep….'_ His head slumped at his again lost consciousness, unaware of a new drug being injected into his IV.

* * *

BLS: ^_^ OKAY!!! I'm not sure if I should have Heero go all Pet or not. If you want him to be turned in to a full pet or partial, with the ears and tail or instincts, let me know! Also, give me an idea of what animal to mix him with! Thankies.

Duo: OMFG…. You're mean… Hee-chan didn't do anything to you!

BLS: No… but It's fun to torment people. Anyway, Duo?

Duo: *sighs* OKAY! Please review, it makes her happy so she can write again! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

BakurasLoyalServant: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Duo: =_=; You're doing it again….

BakruasLoyalServant: What? *blinks innocently* What did I do…?

Duo: You're doing the manic cackle again!

BakurasLoyalServant:……………………………….Oh………………

Duo: Oi vey… You psycho….

BakurasLoyalServant: *pouts* don't make me go get one of the others….

Duo: Who? Ryo? He doesn't scare me!

BakurasLoyalServant:…………………………………………………………

Duo:………..Okay…… He does a TINY bit….

BakurasLoyalServant: Uh huh… A tiny bit, huh?

Duo: Yup. I'm not SUPER afraid of him….

BakurasLoyalServant: *rolls eyes* Just do the disclaimer.

Duo: OKAY! BLS doesn't own Gundam Wing, she does own the idea, the evil scientist dude, max, and most of the pets. Kay? Bye bye now, read!!!!

* * *

Max was shaking badly, nearly petrified with the prospect of returning to the Origin. Duo and the others pilots were quietly discussing ways to free Heero, and ways to get out. They thought of just kicking the door down, but they had no proof that Heero had been kidnapped and no one would listen to a Pet.

Duo was beside himself with worry, constantly muttering about Heero, usually about his safety… Quatre would flinch each time he spoke, and Wufei would stiffen in worry.

Max looked out the window at the trees that sped by, a small whimper escaped him.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

He woke up in a starch, white room, strapped to a metal bed. His back ached, as though something was pulling at it. His shoulders burned and his arms tingled. A strange voice spoke over his head, "He's waking up! Get Dr. Khatharsis!"

He opened his eyes, blinking, confused at the intense clarity of the ceiling, he could see every little detail and speck… A man walked over to him, speaking, "Ahh… He's awake. Excellent."

The man's voice was cold and gleeful, and it scared him, he instinctively snarled and hissed angrily, the man laughed, "He's animalistic! Perfect! This is going to be the ultimate pet!"

He growled, trying to sit up, the screeching of metal being twisted made his ears hurt, he snarled again, this time freeing himself, he felt the tugging on his back, and looked over his shoulder. Rising from his back were a pair of deep golden brown wings, they were big enough to get him air born… He snarled at the man again, flaring the wings fiercely. The man laughed again, his eyes gleaming, "Now we just have to impose the submission serum…"

A loud, crashing sound made them all turn around, the man cursed, "We should have gotten the Reject first! Capture them, exterminate the Reject."

He snarled again at this, lunging forward, claws extending from his fingers. He slammed into the man, making him scream and shout for help.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Duo and the others had stormed the Lab, guns drawn. They'd taken out many of the guards, making their way into the main Lab that Heero was held in… They all stopped when they heard the screaming… Duo's violet eyes flared and he kicked the door down… only to stare in shock at Heero. He wasn't _human_ anymore…. He had massive, gold brown wings extending from his back and a long feline tail. His hands had sharp, deadly claws and his teeth were sharp, deadly and pointed, "HEERO!"

Heero's head snapped around, his eyes no longer the deep indigo that Duo loved… They were a lethal, feral gold, fixed on them with suspicious, he growled angrily at them, the wings raised and protectively around him.

Duo worriedly stepped forward, whispering, "He-Heero…? C'mon, It's me…."

Heero growled again, stepping back, his neck was covered in feathers that rose in an instinctive attempt to intimidate them.

Duo was about to run over when Wufei rested a hand on his shoulder, "Maxwell… He's been changed. We'll have to go slowly…."

Duo nodded, shaking severely, "He-He…. Those bastards……"

"It seems as though Yuy's taken care of the doctor anyway…" Wufei said, studying the brutal remains of a man in a white lab coat.

Duo nodded again, speaking, "Heero…?"

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: ^_^

Duo: OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOU ARE CRUEL!!!

BakurasLoyalServant: ^_________________^ Yes, I'm leaving a cliffie… I'm just that cruel. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

BakurasLoyalServant: YAH!!! I'm back!

Duo: *twitch* So? Can we get one with it?!

BLS:………………………………

Duo: Yes. OKAY! BLS DOES NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!! She does own Max and most of the other random pets. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!

Duo was pretty upset, no upset doesn't even describe what he was feeling at that moment. Heero just snarled and tried to bite him, Quatre had had to sedate him. They'd put Heero in the back of the van they'd hijacked to escape. Now they had to get him inside, awake and angry.

"He'll attack us the minute we open the doors." Wufei muttered, frowning as the back doors to the van started to rattle violently.

Duo nodded, "Maybe if we get Max to…" He didn't finish as Max walked over and crawled into the back of the van, making whimpering sounds. Heero stopped moving, a quiet growling escaping him.

Duo blinked, puzzled, "What the hell…?"

Quatre's eyes widened, "I think he's trying to talk to him…."

Inside the van, Max was crawling to Heero, whining softly. Heero stood, his now fierce gold eyes fixed on him, growling quietly back, his wings were now tucked into his back. He kneeled down, reaching a clawed hand out to Max.

Max's ears twitched and he crawled over, nuzzling Heero's hand.

Heero growled softly, watching Max quietly. Max slowly stood up, taking Heeros hand, and led him outside.

Wufei, Quatre, and Duo waited for them, nervous and worried. Heero didn't try to intimidate them, instead he walked to them and started to sniff and investigate them.

Duo stood as still as he possibly could as Heero sniffed his neck and shoulders, clearly trying to assert his position. Heero growled in satisfaction, then moved on to Wufei. Wufei, though, seemed to be a bit of a problem. Heero's eyes narrowed and a rumbling sound echoed from his chest, his wings expanded slightly.

Max's eyes widened, he scrambled over, getting between them, whining softly. Heero frowned, a soft growl escaping him; he walked over to Duo again, lightly bumping his head against Duo's chest. Duo looked bewildered, he glanced at Max, confused. Max looked surprised, saying softly, "He... I don't know...."

Heero purred softly, rubbing his head against Duo's chest. Duo blinked in confusion, his hand coming up to gently pet Heero's hair, "Heero..."

Quatre was rubbing his chest, where his space heart was acting up due to Duo's pain and torment. "Duo...?"

"He.... He... He doesn't even recognize us, Quat... He's acting like we're.... total strangers...." He restraining tears, shivering slightly, "Can we get inside...?"

Quatre nodded, quietly whispering, "And now we know.... Trowa's the same way...."

Duo shivered again, weakly muttering, "Yeah...."

They walked inside, where Trowa stood waiting for them, he whimpered at the sight of Heero, immediately kneeling down.

Heero's eyes flashed, he walked over, a thunderous growl escaping him.

Duo instinctively said sharply, "Heero!"

Heero instantly froze, his eyes widening, he turned around, looking at Duo, he kneeled down, closing his eyes.

Duo blinked, puzzled, lookingat Max, "Huh...?"

"He... He's.... He... He thinks your his master......................"


	11. Chapter 11

BakurasLoyalServant: …..I'm sorry! I know It's been forever since I updated, but this past year's been hectic. My dad passed away in July, and all sorts of other stuff's been going on…

Duo: *hugs* it's okay. Anyhow! Please read and Review. BLS does NOT own Gundam Wing. She does own Maxie though.

* * *

Duo sat beside Quatre, reading the file about the _sick_ procedure Heero'd been put through, "These people were seriously messed up..."

Quatre shivered at the venom in his friend's voice, "I know Duo…" He glanced into the sitting room where Max lay cuddling Heero, chattering to Trowa, "…Maybe we can get Sally to, at least, create something to make their minds more...normal.. less... servitude-centered..."

Duo gave a small nod, and hugged his knees to his chest, "Yeah... 'Fei's with Sally and Une now...right?"

"Yeah. He took that Submission Serum and some of the other vials we found after we rescued Heero..." Quatre said, watching the three pets in the other room, "He's calmed down alot..."

"Yeah. I asked Max to stay with him... Seems he's calmest with Max right now..." Duo chewed his lip, hesitating before saying, "I think it's because Max was the last thing or person he saw before...before they did that to him... I think Max..."

"Might represent safety!" Quatre gasped, nodding in agreement, "That would make sense..."

Duo nodded, now looking at the room the three pets were in, "I'm just happy he's alive..."

* * *

In the next room, Max was cuddling Heero, happy that his Master was alive...even if he wasn't really himself... Trowa was listening to the two Master in the other room, telling Max and Heero what the two were saying.

Heero, though, didn't seem to like Trowa, ignoring the brunette Wolf pet to cuddle _his_ Max, occasionally glancing at the two Master, giving a small growl, confused and apparently disoriented. He clung to Max as though the small Pet was a lifeline...

Trowa certainly noticed, watching Heero almost as much as he eavesdropped on Duo and Quatre, a small frown going over his face... he remembered something odd from his Origin... Some of the Pets from there, particularly new ones that weren't born as Pets, had been behaving in a similar manner to Heero's... clinging to the last person they'd seen before their Procedure... Then they would start acting like humans, normal humans, their old selves... But... this probably wasn't it... those Pets had all being half human half dog or cat... Heero was a third human, a third eagle, and a third puma... at least, that's what Quatre had said upon closer inspection of him. Trowa shook his head to clear it of those confusing thoughts, drawing Heero's piercing gold gaze... Trowa winced and stilled himself, attempting to relax so Heero's intimidating stare would move elsewhere...

Heero's sharp gaze left him, locking upon the door as it opened, admitting Wufei and a blond woman with blue eyes and a military outfit... a growl left Heero's throat, quickly gaining Wufei's startled attention...

Wufei froze, arm out to stop Sally from going any further, "Oh, damn..." He watched Heero cautiously, waiting to for the feral male to react.

Heero rose fluidly, eyes narrowed dangerously and suspiciously, a faint growl rising from deep in his chest, wings slowly and threateningly extending.

Sally took the initiative and lowered her eyes and head, remembering what Wufei had told her about Heero's domineering behavior and that submitting would keep her from getting attacked.

Heero stalked over, ignoring Max's protesting whimpers, and circled Sally, growling quietly and approvingly at the instant submission. Once he was satisfied, he returned to where Max sat, who's gold-flecked emerald eyes were wide with worried, "Heero...?"

Heero glanced at Max and sat back down, pulling the smaller pet into his lap, a small grunt of satisfaction left him as he buried his face into Max's black and white locks.

Sally blinked and frowned, then looked at Wufei, "Well... Let's go talk to Duo and Quatre..."

Wufei nodded slowly, leading her into the kitchen where said two were sitting, watching warily.

"Sally...?"  
"Duo, Quatre... I've started testing the serums you all gave me. I'm almost positive I can develop an antidote, but... I need to run some tests on Trowa and Heero."

"And Max." Duo added, glancing at her, "We gotta do something for the little guy... He's helped up so much..."

Sally sighed, but nodded, "I'll try, Duo... But, didn't you say he was born like this...?"

Duo shrugged, "I think he was born part wolf...but the submission thing, I _think_ was forcibly engineered... Kinda like with Tro and Heero..."

Sally nodded thoughtfully, "I'll see what I can do for him... but my main priority is Heero and Trowa."

Duo nodded, then suddenly cringed at a thought, "Um... Sally...? Does Relena know about this...?"

Sally winced as well and shook her head, "No... At least, I don't think she does... Agent Wind's been keeping this quiet, and currently trying to find other Labs..."

Duo gave a relieved sigh and nodded again, "Good...There's no telling what would happen if she knew about Heero's...condition..." He shivered slightly, then snorted, "Probably end up getting killed..."

Quatre gave a quiet snort as well, "He only lets Max and Duo touch him right now..."

Sally nodded, thinking, "Seems so... But, as I said, I don't know if I can fix their physical changes... it seems those were...somehow _grown_ in..." She hesitated then said, "I'm almost completely positive I can restore their previous minds though."

Duo grinned happily, "YES! What do you start?"

Sally smiled sadly at Duo, "Hopefully in the next few weeks. I need to work on the submission serum and the one I think reduced Heero and Trowa's thought processes to animalistic instincts..."

Duo nodded, hugging his knees to his chest, "I miss Heero..."

Quatre scooted over and hugged his friend, "I know you do Duo..."

Wufei had kept silent the whole time, reading some of the files... files they had discovered described the changes Heero had been forced to undergo, "The man who headed this whole thing was seriously sick..."

Duo grunted in disgust, "Obviously. I think he thought that Heero would be automatically docile... Considering we found the sicko in tiny shreds at Heero's feet..."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "He was definitely not smart enough to realize that Heero would be unstable."

Wufei rolled his eyes and glanced into the sitting, a small smile flitted across his face, "They're asleep."

Duo looked as well and gave a small smile as well. Heero had fallen asleep curled protectively around Max, who was curled into the larger's chest also asleep. Trowa had crawled onto the couch to sleep.

"Well... When they wake up, I guess we can take them to get blood drawn..." Duo whispered... The others nodded in agreement, Wufei and Quatre giving the suddenly solemn teen sad looks.

* * *

BLS:...^_^ Well... Here it is. chapter eleven. after almost a year. I'm really really sorry for the delay. I've been busy, as I said above. between college, work, my dad dying, and planning vacations for my family to get outta this town for awhile... yep. Been uber busy. But here ya'll go! Review please! :D I'm gonna try to work on one of my others next!


End file.
